User blog:LightStone123/Test 398th Annual Hunger Games
Welcome everyone to my seventh ever Hunger Games! My last games, The 327th Annual Hunger Games, are still going on but they're ending soon and that's why I'm making these now. Also, in these games I will be making some changes in sponsoring and a few other things, my aim is to make things a bit more realistic. I hope you'll join as I plan on making these Games the best I can! Introduction The 398th Annual Hunger Games will be taking place as usual, despite a large scale rebellion that took place immediately following the 397th Games. The rebellion rocked the entire country of Panem with most of the District's fighting against the Capitol. This was not a small rebellion, and with the help of technology received from unknown sources, the rebels has the fighting lasting almost an entire year before the Capitol managed to crush it. However, the until then untouchable Capitol suffered many losses, including the life of then President Dolan Stryker, the son of Tiberius Stryker, who had been assassinated by rebel forces. At first this blow severely weakened the Capitol until Dolan's son, a boy who was only eighteen years old, took control. With this newfound leadership the Capitol struck back hard, annihilating the rebel forces and regaining control of the District's, which suffered immensely for their actions. Now, only a few months distanced from the end of the war, President Leopold Stryker announces that the 398th Annual Hunger Games will continue as planned... Rules 1: There will be twenty-eight Tributes 2: You may have up to three Tributes (number may change) 3: Each Tribute has $150 in sponsor money for their mentor (creator) to use as they see fit. Yes, this may seem too low at first but sponsoring will be handled differently in these Games but more about that later. 4: I will write Reapings, Group Training, and of course the actual Games 5: I will not accept any Tributes that have been in my previous Games 6: Reservations last exactly 48 hours 7: The Capitol is a Career district in my Games 8: These Games take place seventy-one year's after my 327th Games 9: Tribute Form: Name: District: Gender: Age: Personality: Back-story: Height: Appearance: Weapon(s): Strengths: Weaknesses: Fear(s): Bloodbath Strategy: Alliance: (can be filled out later) Tributes Alliances Careers: Trevor Gold (1), Trinity Mace (1), Luigi Wilkins (2), Avia Stafford (2), Sombra Celesta (3), ''Scarlet Avalon (4),'' Buck Rockwell (6), Fiora Waltz (7), Juline Cenia (9), Zoey Proasheck (13), Odin Amarth (14) Rebels: Aemellia Wonder ©,' Aelia Freedom (0)', Nikki Heart (4), Nick Maclachlan (7), Lyman Milton (9), & Stephen Star (10) District 11 & 12 Alliance:' Crimson Typhoon (11)', Drago Fire (12), & Radiant Tayz (13) Hellspark: Shuppet Jorravaskr (3), Johnathan Mikeal (5), & Banette Tsukomogami (8) District 5, 6 & 12 Alliance: Amore Madness (6),' Aisha Hakeem (8)' & Celica Rotas (12) Loners: Solar Energy (0), Lucinda Kidd (5), Cleo Royalty (10), Raven Night (11), Angel Orthodox (14), & Furcifer Soror © Bold '''signifies the leader of the alliance Italics means the tribute is requesting to join the alliance but has yet to be accepted Sponsoring In these Games sponsoring will be different then my previous Games. Each tribute will initially only have $150 in sponsorship money, however more can be earned later on. At various intervals people who are reading the games, whether they have a tribute in or not, will be allowed to select up to four tributes to give $50 in sponsoring money. The four chosen tributes cannot be chosen in repeat BY THE SAME PERSON and at the next Sponsoring Period four new tributes must be chosen. After this, at the third period, the four tributes who were chosen at the first period are eligible to be sponsored again. Example: Person A chooses to sponsor Tributes, B, C, D, and E at the first Sponsoring Period. At the next period, Person A will not be able to sponsor any of the four, however, Person B who had sponsored four different tributes, will be allowed to sponsor Tributes B, C, D, and E while Person A will have to sponsor different tributes. I hope this makes sense. If you have any questions feel free to pose them in the comments. Along with this way, tributes can earn more money in several other ways. Training Scores will effect the amount, either positivity or negatively, depending on what score the tribute obtains. Making a kill during the Games will also increase a tributes total. The new sponsoring system has been unveiled! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't mind it? I'm willing to take any and all suggestions and opinions so feel free to tell me if you'd like to see any alterations. Also, if you feel that an item should be added to the sponsoring list or that the prices on some items should change this is a good time to suggest so. Items Antidote (cures poison): $150 Anti-Infection: $125 Awl: $50 Alcohol: $75 Axe: $150 Baton: $100 Battleaxe $175 Blanket: $50 Blowgun: $125 Bow: $150 Bread: $50 Burn Cream: $125 Canteen: $75 Camouflage Paints: $100 Chakram: $175 Chlorine: $75 Cookies: $25 Crossbow: $175 Crackers: $15 Dagger: $100 Darts (12): $25 Dried Meat: $75 Dried Fruit: $50 Flail: $125 Flares x3: $125 Flashlight: $100 Hammer: $125 Instant Relief: $400 Iodine: $100 Knife: $50 Knife Glove: $100 Mace: $150 Mace (Chained): $175 Machete: $125 Matches: $75 Gasoline $100 Hatchet: $150 Needles (3): $125 Net: $75 Net Trap: $125 Night-Vision Glasses: $150 Piece of Plastic: $15 Painkillers: $75 Poison: $100 Quiver of Arrows (12): $50 Raft: $125 Rocks: $15 Rope: $25 Scythe: $150 Shield: $125 Shield (Spiked): $200 Shurikens (5): $125 Sickle: $125 Sleeping Bag: $50 Sleep Syrup: $125 Slingshot: $75 Soup: $75 Spear: $125 Spike Trap: $250 Spile: $50 Sword: $150 Throwing Axes (3): $200 Throwing Knives (3): $200 Trident: $225 Water: $100 Whip: $75 Wire: $75 Wooden Club: $100 Wooden Club (Spiked): $150 Reapings '''District 0: Aelia Freedome Category:Blog posts